


I Will Be Your Shield (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Prince/Servant AU, So much angst, prince!roman/servant!virgil au, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Prince Roman is soon going to be king.  And there is no one he would rather take to rule beside him, except the man which society forbids him to have.  But perhaps there is more to it than that...





	1. Chapter 1

“Roman, my son.” The little boy turned at the sound of his father’s voice. He was surprised to see another young boy trailing behind his father. He had unusual purple streaks in his hair, and held his gaze down, training his eyes on the floor.

“Yes, father? Who’s this?” Roman inquired.

“I’ve decided you are old enough to have your own manservant. He’s only slightly younger than you, and he’s been trained heavily to fulfill his duties to you. Do you remember what I have taught you about the servants?”

“Treat them kindly, but not as friends,” Roman recalled.

The king nodded in satisfaction. “Now, I will take my leave. You can get acquainted.” He turned to go, and the little boy instantly bowed until the king had left the room.

Once he had turned to Roman, he bowed again. When Roman realized he was going to remain in that position until he said something, he asked, “What’s your name?”

“Virgil, sire, I’m eight years old,” the boy replied. He did not get up.

“Only a year apart then. You can get up. You don’t have to bow for that long, Virgil.”

Virgil rose instantly, his hair falling over his eyes as he did so, “Sorry, Your Highness.”

“No need for that. I’m a kid as much as you. You can call me Roman. When we’re in private, that is, I don’t want to get in trouble.” Virgil’s eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. “How did you color your hair?” Roman asked curiously.

Virgil seemed taken aback by the question, but responded, “I-It’s been like this since I was born…”

“Interesting. What is your parentage, then?”

Virgil looked at his feet. “I...don’t know. I was an orphan, found wandering the streets four years ago. The king came to the orphanage and picked me to be trained for you, Your High--I mean, Roman.”

Roman was silent for a moment, then murmured, “I’m sorry. Do you miss them? Your friends, the other children?”

“I didn’t have any...friends.”

“Well, you do now!” Roman responded instantly.

Virgil looked up, puzzled. “Didn’t the king say…?”

“Not to treat your servants as friends? I’ve never much liked rules that don’t make sense. And most rules don’t.” He grinned wickedly, and Virgil giggled, a smile appearing on his face for the first time since he had entered the room. Roman blinked in confusion. “What?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Virgil shook his head, then realized what he’d said. His eyes grew wide as he began to backtrack, “I-I mean--”

“Perfect! To be ridiculous is to be interesting. Come! Let us slay some dragon-witches!” he handed Virgil a wooden sword, took one for himself, and ran across his chamber. Virgil meekly followed, but the smile did not fully leave his face.

*********************

“Does this look ok?” Roman shifted in agitation in front of the looking glass. “Should I try the blue one again?”

Virgil, arms piled with outfits, looked at him in exasperation. “You look fine, Roman.”

“You say that every time,” Roman whined.

“Because it’s true every time,” Virgil answered patiently. “Wear that one, it suits you best.” The outfit in question was a white tunic embroidered with gold, a red sash positioned across his right shoulder.

“Virgil, are you just saying that because it’s the one I’m wearing?” Roman asked teasingly, eyeing his servant.

Virgil rolled his eyes jokingly, “No, sire, of course not.” Then he softened, growing more serious. “No, really, red’s your color.”

“But the tunic is white, should I wear the red tunic?” He began unbuttoning the shirt.

“No. Subtlety is best, the sash is enough.”

Roman stopped his movements and looked uncertainly at himself once more. “Are you sure?”

Virgil sighed and set the clothes on the bed. Coming up to Roman, he smoothed out the sash, straightened the collar, and nudged the prince’s chin up. He stepped back to observe his handiwork, but his hand hovered on Roman’s chin. Virgil’s dark brown eyes met Roman’s lighter ones. He lowered his hand quickly, clearing his throat. “A look fit for a prince. It’s your sixteenth birthday! I know you’re nervous, but this is your day. Everything else will fall into place, I promise.” As Roman was the heir to the throne, it was tradition that he begin to take a bigger role in helping to lead the kingdom when he turned sixteen.

Roman smiled at him, calmed by Virgil’s assurances. He trusted him. “Let’s go feast!” he exclaimed.

Virgil snorted lightly, “You get to feast, I’ll be serving the wine.”

Roman looked at him, feigning offense. “And you know that I always sneak extra food for you!”

Virgil laughed. “Of course. We should go. Don’t wanna be late.”

He began stepping away, when Roman grabbed his wrist. He smirked. “Royalty is never late. Everyone else is simply early.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked away. “As much as we like to forget, I’m not a royal.”

Before Virgil could react, Roman kissed his cheek and winked. “Not yet, my Dark Prince.”

Virgil stood stunned, pressing his hand to his blushing cheek as if he’d been slapped. “Roman...What are you saying?”

For the first time, Roman faltered, growing almost shy, “I’m saying...I’m saying that I love you.”

Virgil shook his head, refusing to meet Roman’s eyes. “I’m nothing but a servant, one with unknown lineage, no less. I’m no good for you, Roman.”

Roman stepped back, “That’s not--”

“It is. It is true. In here, we can be friends, and pretend hierarchies don’t exist, but out there…” Virgil searched Roman’s eyes, begging him to see past his fantasies. “Out there, I’m nothing but the prince’s servant. And of course, let’s not forget that we’re both male. People would talk if you were with me, they would question your leadership, they would...they’d try to overthrow you or...or worse. I can’t put you in danger like that.”

“You wouldn’t be! My decisions are my own!”

“If I admit to...to the same feelings that you have, I would be.” Roman fell silent. “If that’s all, I need to help with the preparations for the feast. Happy birthday...Your Highness.” Virgil turned away quickly, but Roman still caught him hastily wiping his tears away.

Virgil left and Roman remained standing there, reeling. He wasn’t fully aware of how long he had remained frozen until his father came to fetch him.

“Roman, my son! Happy birthday! Come now, you don’t want to be late.” Roman followed his father silently, with none of his usual excitement and anticipation. “What’s the matter? It’s a joyous occasion. You’re finally sixteen! And you-you’re crying. What’s happened?”

“It’s nothing, Father, let’s hurry so we aren’t late.” Roman quickened his pace, overtaking his father and quickly wiping away his tears.

He took his place at the table to the right of his father, and the festivities began. Roman hardly paid attention to the dancers and singers and jesters. He clapped when he was supposed to, but his mind was elsewhere.

When dinner finally began, Virgil appeared, filling Roman’s goblet with dark red liquid. Roman wanted more than anything for Virgil to stay, to sit beside him and celebrate with him, but he knew he would do nothing but upset him and fill his head with worries if he tried. He simply drank, hoping to bring Virgil near him as many times as he could by emptying his cup.

After quite a few drinks, Virgil riskily whispered in his ear, “You’ve had enough. I’m going to bring you water now.” Roman could not help but picture Virgil worriedly watching his drinking, measuring his intake. He was ever the worrywart, after all, and Roman loved him for it.

Roman thought his father may have seen the brief exchange, but his alcohol-muddled head was confused. Damn it all, why did he drink so much? He was a fool, in love with his best friend who shouldn’t be his best friend. Why couldn’t he be a better prince?

But no, he thought, if being a good prince means not having that friendship, then he’d rather not be a prince at all. But he was. And he’d figure out a way around all of this. He would. He was determined to. He really hoped he wasn’t saying any of this out loud through his drunkenness.

The night wore on, and Roman’s mind began to clear. The food helped, as did Virgil’s water. And Virgil. Especially Virgil. He was still slightly disoriented, when it happened.

He saw it in slow motion. A figure stepped out from one of the gigantic curtains covering the enormous windows. The figure raised his arm, holding...a bow? He fitted an arrow and pointed at...oh.

Roman watched everything happen, his body unable to process and move as quickly as his mind. He shut his eyes, waiting for the piercing pain...that never arrived.

He opened his eyes slowly, afraid to see what he already knew was there. He caught the figure falling in front of him, his body finally reacting to the adrenaline quickly overpowering the alcohol in his veins.

Virgil had always been a nervous person, causing him to move quickly, on instinct...

And his instinct had been to protect Roman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has been hurt. Will Roman get to help in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being patient with this chapter! It's been a long week, haha. Enjoy!
> 
> -Reyna :)

Chaos ensued. Roman’s mouth fell open, a guttural scream that he could barely hear ripping from his throat. Around him, the king began shouting orders, people were panicking, but Roman cared about none of it.

He scooped Virgil up and ran, ignoring his father’s yells to remain in the hall. The figure was gone, swallowed by shadows. He didn’t care that he could be anywhere in the castle, didn’t care that he might be ambushed by an assassin. All he could think was that he had to get Virgil help.

The other boy was heavy, but Roman barely registered, his adrenaline boosting extra strength into his muscles. 

“Roman…” Virgil whispered. His eyes drooped, his voice was faint, his breathing shallow.

“Stay with me, Virgil! Whatever you do, stay awake!” Roman desperately blinked back tears, unable to afford allowing his vision to blur.

Finally, finally, he made it to the court physician. He ran into the room, and shouted, “I need help!”

A young bespectacled man, probably about a year or two older than him ran out from the side room. His eyes widened at the sight of Virgil, an arrow protruding from just below his collar.

“Lay him here.” He instructed, beckoning to a cot on the side of the room. Roman did so. “Oooh dear, this does not look good.” He quickly grabbed a rag and pressed it to the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. Virgil whimpered in pain, thankfully still conscious.

“What can I do? Let me help,” Roman demanded, fidgeting nervously. How could he simply stand by when Virgil was in pain, when he might die?

The other man looked at him and seemed to realize that he needed to give him something to do. “Um...there are more rags in the supply room there,” He nodded quickly towards a tiny door in the corner, “Bring me those, and fill that pail there with warm water.”

Roman hurried to do as he was told. When he returned, the man took one of the rags, soaked it, and cleaned the blood from around the wound. Not pausing his movements, he glanced at Roman. “Are you hurt?” At this, Virgil turned his head, agonizing slowly, towards Roman, surveying him through half-lidded eyes.

“What?” Roman followed his gaze and realized his tunic was stained in blood. “N-n-no, i-it’s his.” Roman’s voice broke a little, and the tears he had held back for this long finally coaxed their way out of his eyes.

Keeping one hand pressed down around the rag and arrow, the man reached his hand towards Roman and squeezed his arm in comfort. “Hey, hey, look, it’ll be ok.” Roman hiccuped as he kept trying to hold back his sobs. “No, look, see, the arrow didn’t hit his heart. It’s lodged in the bone a little, but not too much, so we should be able to get it out. The only thing I’m concerned about is that he’s lost quite a bit of blood, but he’s still conscious, which is a good sign. As long as we keep the wound clean, and he rests his arms, he’ll be fine. I promise.” Roman nodded, quieting just a little. “What’s your name, kiddo?”

“R-Roman,” he managed to gasp out, hardly reacting to the unusual word. Kiddo?

The man blinked. “Ah, you’re the prince. Forgive me for not bowing.”

Roman immediately waved him off, “B-bigger issues.”

The man nodded. “I’m Patton,” he offered, as he turned back to Virgil. “Ok…?” he looked at Roman, who supplied “Virgil, hi-his name’s Virgil.”

“Ok, Virgil,” he continued. Virgil finally took his gaze away from Roman and turned towards Patton, blinking slowly. Oh god, why was he moving so slow? “Virgil, the bleeding’s stopped enough. I’m gonna need to take the arrow out now, before the wound starts to close around it. I’m gonna have to cut into the wound a little bit to get it out of the bone. Don’t nod. Blink once if you understand.”

Virgil blinked deliberately, and Patton got to work. He coaxed Virgil’s mouth open to place a rag between his teeth so he had something to bite down on. Roman moved forward instantly to take his hand.

Patton winced as he began carefully cutting into the wound to dislodge the arrow. It was clear he didn’t like blood, but he was good at swallowing that down. Virgil instantly screwed his eyes shut, clamping down on the rag in his mouth, and squeezing Roman’s hand hard. His screams were muffled around the rag, but they still twisted Roman’s heart backward. That arrow was meant for him, why couldn’t he be the one in pain instead of Virgil?

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m here.” His voice broke, and he reluctantly had to hold Virgil down so he wouldn’t jerk too much and rip open the wound.

Patton finally got the arrow out, and quickly wiped around the open area once more, before carefully suturing the wound closed (despite many whines of protest from Virgil) and wrapping Virgil’s shoulder tightly in bandages. He propped him up a little, encouraging him to drink water before allowing him to finally settle and rest.

As Virgil’s eyes fluttered closed, Roman asked nervously, “Should we let him sleep? What if he…?” he lets the question hang unfinished in the air.

Patton looked at him with soft, gentle eyes. “He’ll be ok. If you would like to go change, you’re welcome to, I’ll watch h--”

Patton was cut off as the King entered the room, and he bowed instantly. “Roman, what on earth were you thinking? There was an assassin on the loose and you just--you ran off! You could have been killed!”

Roman stared at his father numbly. “Virgil needed help,” he stated.

“You would risk your life for a servant?” his father demanded angrily.

“Yes,” he said simply, “Especially since he nearly sacrificed his life for mine.”

“And what good would that sacrifice have been if you had been killed running around senselessly with an assassin somewhere in the castle?” The king was getting frustrated.

“He needed help,” Roman repeated, beginning to get angry himself.

“You’re too close to this servant for your own good, Roman.”

Roman immediately moved to stand between the king and Virgil. He said with no hesitation, “Try to take him from me. I dare you. If you send him away, if you so much as touch him, I will leave, and you will have no heir.” There was so much venom in Roman’s voice, so much determination, that the king froze and paled.

“I-I will not take orders from my son,” he responded, but Roman could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“It wasn’t an order. It was a promise.” With that, he turned his back to his father and sat down beside Virgil.

The king growled behind him, “Fine. But if this happens again…” He let the sentence trail off, leaving Roman to figure it out.

“Was the assassin captured?” Roman asked, before his father could walk out the door.

“...Yes. He is to be executed tomorrow.”

Roman stood again, “I wish to speak to him.”

The king fell silent, considering this, then nodded, “Come.”

Roman turned quickly to Patton, who said, “Way ahead of you, I’ll take care of him. He’ll be right here when you get back.” Roman nodded and followed his father quickly to the dungeons, where a hooded figure stood at the back of one of the cells, leaning against the wall.

Roman approached the bars, and the man smirked, “Come to pay me a visit?” He had a strange accent that Roman could not place. He knew every kingdom bordering theirs, what accent could that possibly be?

“Who are you?” Roman demanded.

The man laughed mirthlessly. “Don’t waste your time asking stupid questions, boy.”

The king growled and snapped, “You are not to speak to my son that way.”

The man turned his head to the king, replying, “Why not? I’m being executed at dawn anyway.”

Roman stepped closer, eyeing the man. “Why did you do it? You had to have known you’d probably be caught. And you missed.”

The man stepped slowly towards him, smirking all the while. “I never miss, _Ro_.”

Roman stepped back in shock. Only Virgil called him that. No one else knew that nickname. “You knew he’d jump in front of me.”

“Ding ding ding, give the boy a prize.”

“Why would you target Virgil? He’s merely a servant, nothing more.”

“Oh, the mighty king, ever in denial, when we both know that’s not true.”

The king inhaled sharply. “There’s someone I must speak with,” he stated abruptly, leaving Roman alone with the prisoner and the guards by the cell.

“Kid, follow him. That’s a conversation you’re gonna wanna overhear.”

Roman stared at him. “Why should I trust you?”

The man sighed, “I’m not the one behind this, and your dad knows it. That’s who he’s going to speak with. I’m just a pawn. Someone expendable”

“Why did you do it and risk your life if you weren’t the one behind it? You have no reason to care,” Roman asked, still suspicious.

“I have my reasons. None that you’d care about. Go.”

Still somewhat doubtful, Roman followed his father, keeping enough distance that he wouldn’t notice him. He managed to hide in alcoves in the wall whenever the king happened to turn around. Finally, the king walked into a room, leaving the door slightly cracked in his haste. Roman approached quickly, peeking through the crack, surprised to see one of the royal advisors facing his father.

“...dare come after my son?!” He heard the king yell as he approached.

“I did no such thing!”

“How did the assassin know about Virgil?”

“He...what?”

“He knew about my son’s servant! You are the only advisor to know of the topic, explain yourself.”

Through the crack in the door, Roman could see the advisor’s face twist suddenly. “Your son and that servant will drive the kingdom to ruin, and you’re too blind to see it.”

“You had better watch that mouth of yours if you don’t want to suffer the same fate as your mercenary,” the king snapped.

“You know as well as I that they will grow closer than appropriate, if we don’t do something. It likely already has. That servant jumped in front of your son, and yes that can be attributed to loyalty, but I wonder if the bow had been aimed at the servant, would the prince not have done the same thing?”

The king was silent, and the advisor grew more confident, continuing, “A prince who is to be king, marrying a servant? And a male one at that.” He spat, “It’s abominable, and we will lose our allies if we allow it to develop unchecked.”

When he spoke, the king’s voice was low and dangerous. “Leave.”

The advisor paled, “E-excuse me?”

“You heard me. I want you out of the castle by dawn. You are hereby exiled. If you are seen within my kingdom again, you will be executed. No one tries to harm my son, or his servant for that matter.”

“You would let this contin--”

“I would rather my son be homosexual than treasonous.”

The advisor sputtered in anger, “Treason?!”

“You sent an assassin after my son, the prince. You aimed to harm a member of the royal family. You are dismissed. Consider this a mercy, the penalty for treason is death.”

The king stalked towards the door, and Roman sprang away from the door and behind a suit of armor. When his footsteps had faded, Roman ran back to the physician’s room.

Patton stood upon his entrance, bowing towards him quickly. “How is he?” Roman asked.

“Still asleep, but I’ve woken him up a couple of times to make sure he’s alright.” Patton sighed tiredly, ruffling a hand through his hair, and Roman suddenly became aware of the time. It had to be well past midnight.

“I can watch over him. You should rest. You’ve done your duty.”

Patton hesitated, “You need sleep, too, Your Highness.”

“Call me Roman. And I won’t be able to sleep anyway. I’ll be here.”

“In that case...Roman...I had a servant fetch you some fresh clothes. They’re right on the table there. You should change into something less...bloody.” Roman had completely forgotten about his stained clothes, but nodded in appreciation. “I’ll be right in the next room. Don’t hesitate to wake me if you need anything,” Patton finished quietly.

“Thank you, Patton. For everything. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Patton smiled and nodded. “It’s what I do. Good night.” With that, he took his leave.

Roman changed into the fresh clothes. Now that his primary worries for the night had been taken care of, he welcomed the clean cloth against his skin.

He sat down beside the cot, where Virgil was still asleep, breathing softly. He pondered everything he had overheard between his father and the advisor. How had they known about he and Virgil’s more relaxed friendship? Had they not kept it as well hidden as they had thought? Now that his father knew, would he still expect Roman to marry a princess when he became king? Would that advisor try to come back and hurt Virgil again? Even if his father accepted Roman and Virgil, would the rest of the kingdom do the same, or would they try to overthrow or kill them as Virgil had said? What would Virgil think of all of this when he woke?

Roman’s mind was swimming, and he blinked back tears as his head began to throb. How did Virgil worry so constantly? It was exhausting and painful. He inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself, then froze as he heard a groan beside him.

Virgil began shifting, trying to sit up, and whimpering as he moved his arm. “Virgil, try not to move,” whispered Roman, setting his hand on Virgil’s unhurt shoulder.

Virgil groaned as he lay back down. “Did we...die?”

Roman chuckled lightly, “No we’re both fine, Virge.”

He sighed in relief. “Oh. Good. I thought he might have shot you too after I had jumped in front of you.”

Roman looked at him with something between pure love and pain. “Virgil, why--why did you do that?”

Virgil answered with a look that said _Really? Are you serious?_ and responded, “You’re joking, right?”

Roman started, “I…” but trailed off, unsure of himself.

Virgil rolled his eyes and Roman wondered how he could still sass him when he’d _just had an arrow sticking out of him_. Virgil grew serious and said, “Because...I love you too, Ro.” Roman had never wanted to hear any words more in his life, but Virgil continued, “I still don’t think we should act on it. But I do love you. Besides, where would the kingdom be without its only heir?” He tried to give a joking smile, but winced as his shoulder twinged.

Roman cupped his face, brushing Virgil’s hair from his eyes. Leaning in close, he whispered, “But where would I be without you?”

Virgil sighed, bringing his hand from his uninjured arm up to cover Roman’s. “I’m just a servant, Roman. You’re the prince, you’re invaluable to the kingdom...and to me. I’m disposable and easily replaced.”

Roman felt something stir in himself, hot and angry. He touched his forehead to Virgil’s, murmuring fiercely, “Don’t ever…” he choked back an angry sob, tears pricking his eyes, “Don’t ever call yourself disposable. _No one_ could ever replace you, do you understand me? _No one_. I-I could have _lost_ you today, and I was terrified.”

Virgil had squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Roman’s words, and when they opened again, tears shone in them. “Ro--”

But Roman cut him off, “We love each other, and that’s all that should matter. I swear to you I will find a way to make you king by my side, damn what everyone says. And if that’s not possible...then we’ll run away. We’ll live in the countryside, an-and raise animals or crops or something.”

Virgil half-laughed, half-cried, “Roman, we don’t know how to farm.”

“I’d learn. I’d do anything for you, my Dark Prince.” Virgil knew Roman meant every word, but he also knew all of these things were easier said than done. Even if they ran away, they could be threatened by other villagers wherever they went.

But those were worries for another day, Virgil decided, as Roman closed the space between them and kissed him determinedly. Virgil couldn’t help but respond with the same enthusiasm.

When they pulled away, they were both crying. But as Virgil gave into the comforting folds of unconsciousness once more, he thought, maybe they’d be ok...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware this chapter has taken me a month and a half to post. I am so so so sorry, I will try to be more prompt about posting. I'm also aware this is not my best chapter, it was a monster to squeeze out of my head, but hopefully it's been enough to help the rest of the fic go more smoothly.

Virgil jerked awake suddenly with the dreading sense of someone watching him. He breathed hard, wincing at the pain in his shoulder and looking around, taking in Roman’s sleeping form next to him. He was sitting in a chair, his head down on the bed at Virgil’s side, and Virgil smiled. He wouldn’t have put it past Roman to have tried to stay awake by his side all night, but they had both had a trying evening, and he was glad Roman had been able to fall asleep.

Virgil frowned as he realized the uneasy feeling was still there, and looked up to see a figure standing some feet from Roman. He jerked, sitting up on instinct and wincing at the sudden sharp pain that went through his shoulder. The figure put their hands up to show they meant no harm, and as they stepped closer, Virgil relaxed as he saw the king. “A-apologies, your Majesty, I didn’t realize it was you.”

The king smiled softly, taking a seat on Virgil’s other side. “No need to apologize, Virgil. You have had a rough night.”

Virgil hesitated, then sighed and nodded, glancing again at Roman. He returned his gaze to the king. “Were you looking for Roman? I feel you should let him sleep a little longer, I don’t think he slept much last night.”

The king’s gaze slid softly over his son, then back to Virgil. “Well, yes, I did wish to speak with him, but I wanted to speak with you first.” Virgil nodded meekly. “Firstly, thanks is in order, for saving my son. I would like to reward you, but I will wait until Roman is awake to offer that particular proposition to you.”

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He whispered, “I...It was merely a servant’s duty, Your Majesty…”

“Perhaps, but one that not many would fulfill, Virgil. That took an extraordinary amount of courage...and what I know to be love.”

Virgil’s head snapped up, eyes wide, heart racing. What did the king know? Would he order him to be killed? Exiled? He had nowhere to go.

The man smiled tiredly. “Rest assured, I would do nothing to threaten your life or well-being, especially after what you’ve done for Roman. I’ve never really minded homosexuality. How one chooses to live and love is their choice, so long as they are honorable in intent and action. However, I am not so sure that the kingdom will react as kindly.” He fell silent, pondering his next words.

Virgil sighed in relief, taking in the bags under the king’s eyes. “Sire…?” He suppressed a flinch as the king’s eyes focused on him. “Did you sleep at all?” he asked softly.

The king sighed, smiling, and shook his head. “I spent all night trying to find a way this ends well for both of you. Unfortunately, I have come to many dead ends.” Virgil listened solemnly. “Virgil...you’re a smart boy. There’s a reason I chose you to be my son’s servant. I knew you were bright the moment I saw you in that orphanage. I thought he would find a confidant and a friend in you, but clearly I underestimated that connection somewhat.”

Roman moved a little in his sleep, mumbling incoherently, and Virgil shifted his attention to him, absently threading a hand through his hair to calm him. Remembering the king’s presence, he nearly drew his hand away, but what was the point now? He knew.

The king continued, “You understand, of course, that your status and gender prove difficult for me to turn a blind eye to…” Virgil froze, feeling his heart rate quicken once more. The king sighed, “I am simply unsure of how to guarantee your safety and your happiness at once. Both of you.”

A soft knock on the wall made them both jump, waking Roman in the process. “W-wha…?”

A young man stood in the doorway, having entered quietly. At the sight of the king, his eyes widened and he bowed immediately. “I’m so sorry, Your Majesty, I didn’t realize it was you. I was simply here to visit Patton.”

The king shook himself out of his initial shock and cleared his throat. “Yes, of course. You may rise. You know our court physician?”

The man rose, blushing so softly, you would have to have a hawk’s focus to notice. Which Virgil did. He pushed up his glasses, answering, “Y-yes, we are...childhood best friends.” Virgil smirked.

“Ah I see. Feel free to sit down, Patton may still be asleep. You may have heard, it’s been quite the chaotic night.”

The stranger nodded, and seated himself. “Yes, I did hear. I came to check on him. I had, of course, heard that the attack had been isolated, but one generally does not prefer to take chances when concerned for the well-being of the people they care for.”

The king nodded, “You are a good friend. What is your name, young man?”

“Logan, sire.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Logan.” The king reached his hand forward, and Logan took it, shaking it cordially.

“Mm, yes...wonnnderful to...meet you.” Roman’s head drooped as he nodded off again, and Virgil laughed fondly, a sound that roused Roman once more with a tired smile on his face. “Hey Virge…” his eyes went unfocused for a moment as he recalled the events of the previous night, then they widened, suddenly alert. “You’re awake! How are you feeling? Does your shoulder hurt?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Yes I’m awake, and so are you, finally. As for my shoulder…” he winced, “Just great. Definitely does not feel like I’ve just been speared by an arrow.”

Roman began to reach for him worriedly, but dropped his hands in his lap when he remembered they had company. He extended his hand to Logan. “I’m Roman.”

Logan shook his hand as well. “Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Just Roman’s fine.” The king raised an eyebrow and Logan seemed surprised, but neither said anything.

Logan cleared his throat after a short silence, “I don’t mean to intrude, but...I couldn’t help but overhear…” his voice faltered, and he blushed as three wary pairs of eyes fell on him, “I-I believe I could be of some assistance with your...dilemma.”

The king narrowed his eyes, but gestured for Logan to continue. “Firstly, I will establish that I do not intend to break your trust or tell anyone of this. However, I don’t believe that...Virgil?” Virgil nodded, confirming that Logan had gotten his name correct. “...that Virgil’s gender will have as large of an impact as you may think.”

Roman and Virgil perked up in interest, but the King still looked wary. “Explain, if you would.”

Logan pushed his glasses up and opened his mouth to speak again, when Patton’s door opened and the physician stepped into the room. He smiled brightly at the group, bowing when he saw the king. “Oh my! What an assembly! I hope you’re all having a good morning?”

“Much better than last night, Patton, thank you. I must extend my thanks for the services you’ve provided Virgil as well. I’m glad to know I have hired so accomplished a physician.”

Patton’s cheeks flushed pink at the king’s words. “Oh my, thank you, Your Majesty, but I was merely doing my dut--”

He was cut off by Logan. “Nonsense. Patton’s always been too humble for his own good. He’s had a gift in healing since we were children.”

Patton blushed deeper, and his smile brightened even more at the sight of Logan. “I’m hardly the humble one of us, Logan.”

Logan frowned, and the king looked at Patton in interest. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Patton smiled, approaching and placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Logan is quite the genius. He was accepted into the Royal Academy when he was 13! And on top of his studies, he’s been the royal librarian’s apprentice.”

Logan flushed deeply, almost shrinking into himself. The king turned his gaze towards him. “That is quite the accomplishment! I thought your name sounded familiar...Rowan has mentioned her star apprentice many times. I am all the more intrigued in what you have to say about our situation?”

“Well...from an internal standpoint, the vast majority of your subjects are homosexual, support homosexuals, or don’t care strongly about the subject. You would not have to worry about a rebellion or the like.”

The king shifted in confusion. “How do you know this?”

Logan shrugged. “Rowan performs a census every year for the advisors. She gathers information on issues in the kingdom to keep the advisors well-informed on internal proceedings. I’ve helped her put together and gather information for it.”

The king paled. “This information has been kept from me?”

Logan’s eyes widened. “The advisors are supposed to show you all of their books and scrolls that we guard for them.”

The king closed his eyes and took a breath. “I know who is behind this. Please, continue.”

The others but Roman looked slightly confused about this, but let it go. Logan took a breath and said, “In terms of external affairs, the kingdom of Parai has two queens.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “Isn’t Parai the most powerful of our neighboring kingdoms?”

Logan and the king both nodded, and the king thought solemnly. “If this is true...none of our allies would dare attack or break ties with us for fear of angering them… When did this happen? It must have been recently, after I last visited them 8 years ago… I need to have serious discussions with my advisors. I will be replacing more than one, it seems.”

He fell silent, then looked up at Logan, who blinked. “Those advisors’ scrolls and books, besides the census are restricted from all eyes but the advisors…”

Logan paled, and Roman and Virgil did not miss the way Patton’s hand tightened on his shoulder protectively as he opened his mouth to defend Logan. But the king continued before he could say a word. “...it’s a good thing you’re an advisor.”

Logan stuttered, “I-I...w-what?”

The king stood. “I’ll make arrangements with Rowan to get a new apprentice. I will call for you later to discuss your new job and to get recommendations for any of your esteemed classmates or teachers to be advisors. We could use the fresh blood. Roman, you’ll be working closely with Logan in the coming days. Get to know him. And Virgil...once your shoulder is healed, you are to be knighted for saving my son.” The four boys gaped in disbelief at him and he chuckled. “I know you to be skilled in combat, because I know my son’s trained you as he has been trained. If Roman hasn’t already taught you everything he learned in his lessons, read through his books. If you are to be king someday as well, you will need to be on level ground.” And with that, he left.

Virgil opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words. “...Did...did anyone else hear any of that?”

Logan’s eyes lit up. “Your father’s a genius!” he said to Roman, “By knighting Virgil, he eliminates the class differences between you.”

Roman stared at him. “ _That’s_ what you’re focusing on?! You’ve just escaped being locked up by instead being made an advisor! Congratulations, I look forward to working with you.”

Patton squealed, tackling Logan in a tight hug, “Logan! I got so scared, but I’m so happy for you!”

Logan grunted under Patton’s weight, blushing. “Patton, there are people here.”

Roman snorted. “Do we look like we care that you two are a couple?”

Logan and Patton froze, breaking apart instantly. Patton laughed nervously, “You...know?”

Roman smiled at Virgil, “Aww that’s cute, they thought they were hiding it.” He frowned at Virgil’s dazed expression. “Virgil, are you alright? Is your shoulder bothering you?”

Virgil gaped at him, then at the others. “Did _any_ of you even hear what the king said? Roman, he’s basically betrothed us!”

Roman beamed at him, then looked slightly uncertain. “Does that...upset you?”

“No! I mean...I don’t know. I’m still worried. I don’t know how to be a knight! And what does it mean if the advisors were trying to hide all of this information from your dad? Can any of them even be trusted? What if they try to kill us or your dad or…” he trailed off, beginning to hyperventilate.

Roman grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “Hey, hey. I know it’s a lot to process. We’ll get through this. Breathe for me, Virgil. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight, like we’ve always done...Just like that, my love.” He breathed with Virgil, giving the smaller boy something to copy.

He smiled. “It’ll be ok! We have new friends who can help us.” He looked at Patton and Logan, who had linked hands shyly. Patton nodded vigorously, while Logan was lost in thought, but made a noise of agreement.

He looked back at Virgil. “See? We’ll be ok.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....am so sorry for this chapter. It's super short, so I might try to get another one up quickly enough. Chapter warnings: seizure, minor character death, poisoning, grief

Roman woke up slowly, conscious of a warm weight in his arms. He shifted a little, opening his eyes to meet smiling brown ones. He chuckled groggily. “Will you ever not wake up before me?”

Virgil smiled wider. “No. My sleep schedule still thinks I’m a servant.”

Roman groaned, burying his head in Virgil’s bare shoulder. “You’ve been a knight for five years now,” he mumbled, trying to chase his last remnants of sleep.

Virgil laughed softly. “Speaking of...do you remember what day it is?”

Roman mumbled again, less distinct this time, “No…”

Virgil shook him a little. “Wake up, you egg.”

Roman whined, “Whyyy?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, playing with Roman’s hair fondly. “Because your twenty-first birthday was last week. So…”

He jumped as he was interrupted by a loud crash as the door burst open, Patton pulling Logan along excitedly. “RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPYHEADS. IT IS WEDDING DAY AND YOU TWO SHOULD NOT BE IN THE SAME ROOM. UP, UP, UP!”

Roman shot up immediately. “We’re getting married!”

Virgil laughed. “Yes we are, you idiot.” He pulled the blankets over them. “We’re also kind of naked…”

“Oh!” Patton immediately spun around and covered his eyes.

Logan blushed furiously and sighed at the whole scene. “Patton, the wedding is not for another ten hours, and now we’ve caught them indecent. And you two couldn’t wait one night?”

Roman blushed and Virgil laughed. “One night? We waited about two years. And if you two are going to try to convince us that you waited until you got married, I’m going to tell you my ears were hurting more than my arrow wound when I was in Patton’s care. Your door is not that thick.”

Logan blushed redder, if possible, and Patton squeaked and turned back around. “Virgil!”

Virgil smirked. “You know I’m right.”

Patton growled, causing everyone to freeze. He stalked to the pile of clothes littered on the floor and threw some to Virgil. “Let’s go. It’s bad luck to see the groom on the wedding day.” He giggled a bit at their shocked expressions, and turned around so Virgil could get dressed.

Once Virgil was dressed, he leaned down to kiss Roman goodbye. Roman pulled Virgil down on top of him, kissing him deeply, and Virgil responded enthusiastically. Logan rolled his eyes, and Patton immediately pulled Virgil away, leading him out of the room. “Have a good day!” he called behind him.

Logan and Roman chuckled. “Come on,” Logan said. “Let’s get you ready.”

Roman grabbed his pants and enthusiastically hurried to get ready for the wedding.

That evening at the reception, the king stood, raising his glass. “A toast to my son and his groom. I could not be prouder of them both. They will be brilliant kings. Virgil, though you have just become my son-in-law, I have considered you my son for years. Take care of him.” Virgil blushed and the king smiled, drinking his wine.

Suddenly, the king froze, and Virgil knew instantly something was horribly wrong. He stood quickly, just as the king collapsed, seizures racking his body.

The crowd at the wedding gasped, thrown into chaos, people screaming “The king is dead! The king is dead!”

Patton rushed through the tables to the king’s side, but he had stilled, his body still twitching horribly, his eyes still open. Patton grabbed the wine glass and sniffed it, going pale and pouring it out. “Nobody drink the wine,” he ordered.

Virgil was rooted in place. He looked at Roman who had watched with a stricken face. Suddenly he screamed in grief, rushing to his father’s side. He collapsed in sobs, shaking the king’s body for several minutes, until Logan and Virgil pulled him away. They were both crying silent tears. Roman screamed himself hoarse, and Virgil , leaving Logan and Patton to deal with the aftermath of everything, half-dragged, half-led Roman to their bedroom, hugging him tightly until he cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!!!! I'm SO SORRY for how long it's been between updates and how short this chapter is, but I'm currently working hard on a story for the Fander Big Bang (if you don't know what that is, you can check that out here: http://ts-storytime.tumblr.com/FAQ )  
> I don't know how long it will be until the next update, but the action can finally pick up next chapter! I anticipate two ish more chapters. Hope you guys are all doing well! Thank you so much for all your patience with me. Love you lots!  
> Check out my tumblr to find out when my Big Bang story goes live! adfandertime.tumblr.com

The funeral was excruciating. Roman delivered his speech and quickly excused himself to his room to hide his tears.

Meanwhile, Virgil and Logan spoke together in hushed tones, away from prying ears. “Virgil, it is entirely too possible that the man behind the assassination attempt during Roman’s birthday is the same man who killed the king.”

Virgil winced at the memory, ghosting his fingers over his shoulder, where he still had a significant scar. “The advisor? Do you think he’ll come after Roman?”

Logan quieted, clearly thinking deeply. After a moment, he replied, “It is more likely that he will come after you…”

Virgil squeaked. “Why?”

“If he merely kills you both, the country will be left without leadership, and people will be prone to distrust him if he tries to take charge. On the other hand, if he makes Roman weak with grief…”

Virgil whispered gravely, “He can convince the subjects that he would be much more fit to lead during a time of tragedy.”

Logan nodded.

Virgil chewed his lip. “What do we do? We have to protect him.”

Logan sighed. “We have to protect both of you. Don’t forget, you are to be crowned king during the coronation tomorrow, too. I recommend having an escort at all times. I will work with Patton and the other advisors to find who is behind this.”

Virgil nodded. “Alright. Be careful. We don’t know who might betray us…”

Logan thought. “I will entrust Terrence and Dahlia with helping me. I know I can trust them. Valerie and Jamahl may be your escorts.”

After discussing more details, they parted ways. Virgil quickly made his way back to the royal quarters. “Roman?”

Roman was laying in a fetal position on the bed. He made no indication that he had heard the other. Virgil sat beside him, rubbing his back. Neither of them spoke for a while.

“Virgil, what do I do?” Roman whispered, almost too quietly to hear.

Virgil sighed, laying beside Roman and pulling him close, carding his fingers through Roman’s hair. “You be the king your father taught you to be.”

Roman whimpered, burrowing in Virgil’s chest. “Shh…” Virgil whispered soothingly, “It’ll be alright. I’ll be with you every step of the way. And Logan and Patton are with us, too.”

Roman sobbed, and Virgil could do nothing but hold him until he fell into a fitful sleep...


End file.
